


Septic Sea Tank AU

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: (My Pseudo-MerMay AU)Basically: Seán is a pet YouTuber with a tank of various aquatic lifeforms (an eel, a sea horse, two small sharks, and two fish); he films them (sometimes dubbing over them; other times just giving subtitles) and shares them with a community that've adopted the name "Septic Tankers."First chapter is a rundown of who is what on the channel; following chapters will be story content!Fair warning: this fic contains Ego Shipping (mostly AntiHero) so don't read if that's not your thing!
Relationships: JSE Community - Relationship, Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye, Septic Family - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Tankers

**Author's Note:**

> I know none of this is really MerMay appropriate but I will do my best to draw them one day.  
> Until then, this is really just a reference sheet for [AntiHero] stories I wanna write with this idea.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think! And to [suggest](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/ask) ideas/things for them to do or receive! [remember, they’re also the stars of Seán’s YouTube (I think the channel’ll be SepticTank!)] [you can also leave me comments on here if you don't want to do it through Tumblr]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rundown/Who's Who

Anti = [shortfin false moray](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shortfin_false_moray) (green biofloresent eel) (13cm long; prefers 40-50m; likes to sneak into Henrik and Jackie’s coral reefs and mess around with them [flirting a lot with Jackie, the mean tease] but lives in his own reef a bit higher up)

  


Jackie = [Pacific seahorse](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pacific_seahorse) (40cm long [highly abnormal; Seán thinks this is a mutation of some sort; all his _tankmates_ think he’s some kind of super fish xD and you know he’s touting it like “it’s cuz I’m hero!” tho Anti says he’s a freak) (prefers 60m/middle depth of the tank and coral reefs; _depthmates_ with Henrik)

  


Marvin = [Leopard catshark](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leopard_catshark) (white with bizarre card suit spots on his forehead) (prefers 20m/shallows but can go as deep as 250m; 30cm long and growing) (sometimes swims down to Jameson’s depths for fun; occasionally goes _divatastic_ on Anti and asks the eel if he can wear him like a glowing scarf)

  


Henrik = [Jack-knifefish](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack-knifefish) (25cm long; middle of tank [likes 60m]; reef habitat) (friends with Jackie most of all; tired old man when it comes to Anti’s antics; amused as balls when Marvin actually manages to get Anti to be his scarf)

  


Chase = [Yellow perch](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yellow_perch) (shallows/top of tank [can go past 15m]; about 20cm long) (spends most of his time hanging with Marvin in the shallows; only goes deeper to stay close to him/have a barrier between himself and the terror known as Anti)

  


Jameson = [Green Lanternshark](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_lanternshark) (26cm long; prefers 350m/very bottom of tank [due to the higher pressure he requires, he’s rarely up with the other Tankers]) (sort of best friends with Marvin but likes Anti because the eel glows beautifully [is the only one that doesn’t have to ask to wear Anti as a scarf--Anti just does])

  


Seán = Human; the caretaker of their tank. He’s also a youtuber that films them and parodies what they do (like any other pet YouTube channel); he also films their reactions to things he adds to the tank whether they’re from him or the fans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr Version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/618115031425597440/septic-sea-tank-au)


	2. Gorgeous Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie contemplates Anti's biofluorescence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AntiHero in the Septic Tank~

It’s no secret that Anti glows.

It was one of the first things any of them ever noticed about him.

The bright vibrant green that stains everything and follows him everywhere.

Jackie should find it toxic—disgusting even—but... he actually honestly loves it.

* * *

For one thing, it makes it super easy to spot him.

There have been countless cases of Anti trying to sneak up on him (or Henrik) and failing simply because the brilliant green of his biofluorescence sold him out.

Anti’s always so adorably angry when this happens: huffing, grumbling, pouting.

Still, he’s equally adorable when he “succeeds” in jump-scaring Jackie.

(So Jackie occasionally pretends he doesn’t see it coming.)

* * *

Another reason he actually likes it is how unique it is.

None of the others (including him) glow anywhere—they don’t even reflect much—so Anti’s fluorescence is almost mesmerizing: the way it shines like a beacon, colors the world around him like he’s laying claim to every ~~one~~ thing effortlessly, casts shadows to highlight the depths and textures of anything he’s nearby...

Jackie likes fighting with Anti for this reason—likes roughhousing and shoving him up against things—just so he can watch the intricacies of Anti’s green light.

Just so he can watch how Anti’s green colors his red and stretches shadows over his own body, through his spines, and tease the textures of his skin...

* * *

The other reason is because it’s simply... beautiful.

Anti _glows_ — **shines**! So bright. He’s dazzling.

And he doesn’t even realize it.

He doesn’t get why Jackie stares at him so intensely. He doesn’t get why Jackie is so easily distracted by his green glow when he’s near anything that catches it. He doesn’t get why Jackie sometimes just stops fighting him halfway through just so he can lay on Anti and watch his glow change the color of everything.

* * *

He doesn’t get any of it.

Until one day.

Jackie wraps him up in his tail (as he often does—because it’s doubly effective: both securing the wriggling eel and allowing Anti’s glow to cast onto Jackie) and Anti, frustrated, asks why he keeps doing that.

Jackie, surprising them both, honestly admits: “I like how you make my tail glow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr Version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/618124481595080705/septic-sea-tank-au)


End file.
